million_livefandomcom-20200214-history
Big Bang's Volleyball!!!!!
Big Bang's Volleyball!!!!! (ビッグバンズバリボー!!!!!) is the original themed unit song as the main track for the single THE IDOLM@STER THE@TER BOOST 01. Similar to the THE@TER ACTIVITIES series, each member of this unit was selected through fan votes based on potential character roles that would be portrayed with an accompanying song and drama tracks. The theme for this single is "Super Beach Volleyball". The song first appeared as an event song in THE IDOLM@STER Million Live!: Theater Days and was paired with new points and rank event cards for Megumi and Umi respectively. The song is written, composed and arranged by ZAQ. Track List #Drama "Big Bang's Volleyball!!!!!" / "Prologue!!" #Big Bang's Volleyball!!!!! (ビッグバンズバリボー!!!!!) #Drama "Big Bang's Volleyball!!!!!" / "Clash!! Teika Girls College!!" #DIAMOND DAYS PV Audio Lyrics Game ver. Rōmaji= (Hey!!Hey!!We can do!!Go for it!!) Hageshiku maichitta sunabokori ga kirameku! Mezameru FUREA! Dokomademo! ENERUGII aozora kaketa! SAABU! GODDO SUPIIDO! TOSU! JASUTOMIITO! Atakku! ONRII WAN! Hazete! (Go! GO!) Hiroiagete! Tsunagu no yo! Tasukenakucha! Otoshicha dame! Tsukinukete ginga made! Tamashii! Konjou! Ai no tame ni! Ike! Naku na! Tatte! Hashitte! Watashi-tachi wa…isshindoutai! Moemakure! Uchikaese! Jitto shichairarenai! Zenryoku no! Watashi-tachi o misete yaru! Yowasa nado! Nagesutete! Sekai sura! Okizari ni! Donna kyouteki-darake demo zettai makenai! (Hey!!Hey!!We can do!!Go for it!!) Hoshikuzu no kidou ga ko o egaite iru wa Ikiyou to shite tsukita nante utsukushii…! Aa…! "Makecha dame! Ganbatte!" Tsukinami na kotoba ga taiyou ni…watashi-tachi no taiyou ni naru no! Nigenai de! Oikakete! Kanata made! Sakebu no yo! Kyuukyoku no! Watashi-tachi o misete yaru! Genkai no! Sono saki e! Ginga sura! Nukisatte! Donna kyouteki-darake demo zettai makenai! (Hey!!Hey!!We can do!!Go for it!!) |-| Kanji= (Hey!!Hey!!We can do!!Go for it!!) 激しく舞い散った砂埃がきらめく！ 目覚めるフレア！どこまでも！ エネルギー青空駈けたッ！ サーブ！ゴッドスピード！ トス！ジャストミート！ アタック！オンリーワン！ 爆ぜて！(Go! GO!) 拾い上げて！繋ぐのよ！ 助けなくちゃ！落としちゃダメッ！ 突き抜けて銀河まで！ 魂！根性！愛のために！ いけッ！泣くな！立って！走って！ わたしたちは…一心同体！ 燃えまくれ！打ち返せ！ じっとしちゃいられない！ 全力の！わたしたちをみせてやる！ 弱さなど！投げ捨てて！ 世界すら！置き去りに！ どんな強敵だらけでも絶対まけない！ (Hey!!Hey!!We can do!!Go for it!!) 星屑の軌道が　弧を描いているわ 生きようとして尽きた　なんて美しい...！嗚呼…！ 「まけちゃだめ！がんばって！」 月並みな言葉が太陽に...私たちの太陽になるの！ 逃げないで！追いかけて！ 彼方まで！叫ぶのよ！ 究極の！わたしたちをみせてやる！ 限界の！その先へ！ 銀河すら！抜き去って！ どんな強敵だらけでも絶対まけない！ (Hey!!Hey!!We can do!!Go for it!!) |-| English= (Hey!! Hey!! We can do!! Go for it!!) Scattering violently, the sand dust sparkles Wake up flare! Whenever! This energy soared through the blue sky! Serve! Godspeed! Toss! Hit the ball squarely! Attack! Only one! Burst! (Go! GO!) Pick up! Pass it! Save it! Don't drop it! Til it pierces through the galaxy Soul! Guts! Do it for love's sake! Go! Don't cry! Stand up! Run! We are one...with body and soul! Fire up! Strike back! Don't ever hold back! At full power! We'll show off! Throw away! Your weakness! As long we leave behind! The world! No matter how tough our opponents are, we'll absolutely won't lose! (Hey!! Hey!! We can do!! Go for it!!) The stardust's path drawing an arc Has exhausted its life and yet it's so beautiful...! Ah...! "Don't lose! Go for it!" This common saying is like the sun...We'll become one! Don't run away! Go after it! Shout! Over there! At the apex! We'll show off! Reach the limits! Up ahead! As long we overtake! The galaxy! No matter how tough our opponents are, we'll absolutely won't lose! (Hey!! Hey!! We can do!! Go for it!!) Full ver. Rōmaji= (Hey!!Hey!!We can do!!Go for it!!) Hageshiku maichitta sunabokori ga kirameku! Mezameru FUREA! Dokomademo! ENERUGII aozora kaketa! SAABU! GODDO SUPIIDO! TOSU! JASUTOMIITO! Atakku! ONRII WAN! Hazete! (Go! GO!) Hiroiagete! Tsunagu no yo! Tasukenakucha! Otoshicha dame! Tsukinukete ginga made! Tamashii! Konjou! Ai no tame ni! Ike! Naku na! Tatte! Hashitte! Watashi-tachi wa…isshindoutai! Moemakure! Uchikaese! Jitto shichairarenai! Zenryoku no! Watashi-tachi o misete yaru! Yowasa nado! Nagesutete! Sekai sura! Okizari ni! Donna kyouteki-darake demo zettai makenai! (Hey!!Hey!!We can do!!Go for it!!) Motto hageshiku gangan utte kinasai! (Oh Yeah!!) Chou chou chou chou jigen RANNAAZU HAI! (High high high high) Kaikan chakuchiten ROKKU ON! (Oh Yeah!!) Daitanfuteki ni! (BI BAN BARIBOO!) Tachifusagaru senshi-tachi... Koenakucha ikenai yozora... Arashi no naka o hashiru... Kanjite ugoku no! Ikiru tame ni! Hitori janai! Tasukeru wa! Yareru janai! Shinjiteta wa! Fue ga naru sono toki made akiramenai! Sarakedase! Sono subete! Chou shinka! Togeru no yo! Utsumuita mama de wa niji o mitsukerarenai wa! Hoshikuzu no kidou ga ko o egaite iru wa Ikiyou to shite tsukita nante utsukushii…! Aa…! "Makecha dame! Ganbatte!" Tsukinami na kotoba ga taiyou ni…watashi-tachi no taiyou ni naru no! Nigenai de! Oikakete! Kanata made! Sakebu no yo! Kyuukyoku no! Watashi-tachi o misete yaru! Genkai no! Sono saki e! Ginga sura! Nukisatte! Donna kyouteki-darake demo zettai makenai! (Hey!!Hey!!We can do!!Go for it!!) |-| Kanji= (Hey!!Hey!!We can do!!Go for it!!) 激しく舞い散った砂埃がきらめく！ 目覚めるフレア！どこまでも！ エネルギー青空駈けたッ！ サーブ！ゴッドスピード！ トス！ジャストミート！ アタック！オンリーワン！ 爆ぜて！(Go! GO!) 拾い上げて！繋ぐのよ！ 助けなくちゃ！落としちゃダメッ！ 突き抜けて銀河まで！ 魂！根性！愛のために！ いけッ！泣くな！立って！走って！ わたしたちは…一心同体！ 燃えまくれ！打ち返せ！ じっとしちゃいられない！ 全力の！わたしたちをみせてやる！ 弱さなど！投げ捨てて！ 世界すら！置き去りに！ どんな強敵だらけでも絶対まけない！ (Hey!!Hey!!We can do!!Go for it!!) もっと激しくガンガン打ってきなさい！(Oh Yeah!!) 超超超超次元ランナーズハイ！(high high high high) 快感着地点ロックオン！(Oh Yeah!!) 大胆不敵に！(ビッバンバリボー！) 立ちふさがる戦士たち... 越えなくちゃいけない夜空... 嵐の中を走る... 感じて動くの！生きるために！ 一人じゃない！助けるわ！ やれるじゃない！信じてたわ！ 笛が鳴るそのときまで諦めない！ 曝けだせ！その全て！ 超進化！遂げるのよ！ 俯いたままでは虹を見つけられないわ！ 星屑の軌道が　弧を描いているわ 生きようとして尽きた　なんて美しい...！嗚呼…！ 「まけちゃだめ！がんばって！」 月並みな言葉が太陽に...私たちの太陽になるの！ 逃げないで！追いかけて！ 彼方まで！叫ぶのよ！ 究極の！わたしたちをみせてやる！ 限界の！その先へ！ 銀河すら！抜き去って！ どんな強敵だらけでも絶対まけない！ (Hey!!Hey!!We can do!!Go for it!!) |-| English= (Hey!! Hey!! We can do!! Go for it!!) Scattering violently, the sand dust sparkles Wake up flare! Whenever! This energy soared through the blue sky! Serve! Godspeed! Toss! Hit the ball squarely! Attack! Only one! Burst! (Go! GO!) Pick up! Pass it! Save it! Don't drop it! Til it pierces through the galaxy Soul! Guts! Do it for love's sake! Go! Don't cry! Stand up! Run! We are one...with body and soul! Fire up! Strike back! Don't ever hold back! At full power! We'll show off! Throw away! Your weakness! As long we leave behind! The world! No matter how tough our opponents are, we'll absolutely won't lose! (Hey!! Hey!! We can do!! Go for it!!) Come strike more violently and intensely! (Oh Yeah!!) The super-super-super-super dimensional runner's high! (high high high high) The pleasant feeling of locking onto the landing spot! (Oh Yeah!!) Fearlessly! (Big Bang Volleyball!) The warriors standing in the way... You must overcome the night sky... Run into the storm... Feel the movement! Do it to live! You're not alone! I can help! You can do it! I believed in you! Don't give up till the moment you hear the whistle sounds! Expose! All of that! Super evolution! Carry it out! As long you look down, you can't find the rainbow! The stardust's path drawing an arc Has exhausted its life and yet it's so beautiful...! Ah...! "Don't lose! Go for it!" This common saying is like the sun...We'll become one! Don't run away! Go after it! Shout! Over there! At the apex! We'll show off! Reach the limits! Up ahead! As long we overtake! The galaxy! No matter how tough our opponents are, we'll absolutely won't lose! (Hey!! Hey!! We can do!! Go for it!!) Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER THE@TER BOOST 01 (sung by: Umi Kousaka, Megumi Tokoro, Sayoko Takayama, Fuka Toyokawa, and Nao Yokoyama)